


Secrete Gardens

by orphan_account



Series: The Secret Garden [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A garden, Heart Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once on Earth a little girl met the Doctor. Well not too little. And they were friends. Until he left. </p><p>Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrete Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. PLEASE COMMENT. POINT OUT MISTAKES.

There once was a little girl, well not to little. She had a secret garden, well secret to her. And she had a imaginary friend, well at least people thought she did. 

She had curly brown hair and brown eyes. A round face and kinda pouty lips. She was kinda tall and kinda short depending how she wanted you to see her. 

She also had a very special head. Or at least she thought she did. She studied science and remembered everything. Everything. Loved to read and asked questions. And positively adored the weirdest things. 

One day when she was feeding her bunny there was a noise behind her shed. The girl closed the gate and walked to her secret garden (behind the shed). She peered around the corner and saw a man. But something told her the man was nice despite the appearance. 

A leather jacket with a purple shirt. Black pants too. And he was holding a odd looking sliver thing. 

"Hello" she asked sticking her around the side of the shed. He looked up and smiled. 

"Hello" he said and did a little wave. "Hope you don't mind that I parked here and sat down for a bit" he added waving the the table and chairs chipping with green paint. 

"Park what" she asked then saw it. A old looking blue telephone box with yellow light filtering through the different windows. "Oh, well I don't mind one bit just thought I heard something. Mind if I join you" she asked then sat on the other chair when he nodded. 

"So what's your name" he asked after a couple minutes. 

"What's yours" she responded with a smile. 

"The Doctor" he answered 

"Call me Rachel. Everybody seems to for no reason. Well my friends call me something else. My parents call me Jessica and Sam, it's very odd" she explained

"Ok Rachel, I'm afraid I have to go but I'll be back if I can" he replied after the whole explanation. 

He jumped off the chair and ran into the box. Then he stuck his head out waving to her with the silver thing. "See ya soon" he exclaimed and the box made some odd noises disappearing. The blue barrel that was there before the box was back. 

••••••••••••••••••••

The Doctor visited a few more times always behind the shed in the same spot. Everyday the girl would sit on her chair and wait for the few times he would come. She would say that she is waiting for the Doctor when people asked why she was out there. After a few arguments it was decided that she had an imaginary friend. 

Over the visits she learned some things. Like what a sonic screw driver is. How to write in odd circle like shapes. And how nutritional a banana is. 

After a while he never visited again. But the girl waited. For a year she would sit outside and wait. Sometimes in the rain. And usually crying. 

At night she would cry herself to sleep wanting to see the doctor again. He always made the pain better. 

"Rachel" he asked on his last visit. 

She was crying so hard that she never noticed the sound or his presence until he said something. All she knew was that it was raining. He had not visited for a few months and things went bad. 

She just shook her head and continued to sob into her hands. 

He tapped her forehead and she reacconted everything as he experienced it. Flashes of pictures went by and she cried harder. 

Boys punching and taunting her, girls calling her names and ignoring her, her dad yelling at her calling her stupid, spoiled, no good, saying that's she ugly and will kill him. All negative thoughts and encounters flew by. 

His eyes hardened and just sat in the rain waiting for her to stop crying so she could talk it out. 

She never got to. When the rain stopped and she looked up all that she saw was a blue barrel. 

"DOCTOR" she wailed and sobbed, but it did no good. He never came back.


End file.
